My Stupid Mouth
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. Smitchie. Natella. A series of three one shots about each couple on a date. Currently: Natella.
1. Thanks for Playing

**A/N:** Okay, so I have this whole list of ideas that came from John Mayer songs and this is one of them. It's a series of three one shots about my three favorite CR pairings on dates. The first is Jaitlyn, the second is Smitchie, and the third is Natella. This one is the Jaitlyn one-shot. Enjoy! Happy reading!

My Stupid Mouth

By angellwings

* * *

Chapter One: Thanks for Playing

1/3

* * *

_"We bit our lips. She looked out the window, rollin' tiny balls of napkin paper. I played a quick game of chess with the salt and pepper shaker. I could see clearly and indelible line was drawn between what was good, what just slipped out, and what went wrong. The way she feels about me's changed. Thanks for playing, try again."_

–_John Mayer, "My Stupid Mouth"

* * *

_

Jason sighed ran a hand through his curls. This was bad. This was really bad. Possibly the most awkward date ever. Neither of them had spoken for fifteen minutes. They'd exchanged smiles and hellos outside of her apartment door and then silence quickly took over. Now they were finally at the restaurant and _still_ not a word had been spoken. The hostess led them to their table toward the back of the restaurant and Jason helped his date, Charity, with her chair.

"Oh, thank you," She said with a small smile.

"No problem," He said nervously as he sat down in his own chair. "I hope you like this place."

It was a small Italian restaurant. He'd only eaten there once before but he remembered enjoying it quite a bit.

"It's very quaint," She told him pleasantly.

"Caity eats here once a week. She loves it."

"Caity is your friend from your uncle's camp, right?" Charity asked. She seemed awfully interested in the tablecloth.

He nodded. "Yep, we work there together every summer."

She blinked at him. "Still? Aren't you a little old and…_famous_ to be a camp counselor?"

His brow furrowed. "What does being famous have to do with being a camp counselor? And why should it stop me from doing something I love?"

"I just assumed that during the summers you would be _working_. You know, touring and such. Not babysitting high schoolers," Charity said casually with a shrug. Jason couldn't tell if she was _trying_ to insult him or if she was just stating her opinion.

He shrugged as well. "My brothers and I like Camp Rock. We love touring, but Camp Rock is the only place we really just get to be _us_. So, we never give up an opportunity to go. It's as simple as that."

"To each his own, I guess. If I were a rock star I'd rather be traveling the world than watching a bunch of ankle biters," Charity told him as she scanned the menu.

Jason decided not to comment on that one. He sighed and looked down at his menu. He wasn't surprised Charity didn't get it. Not many people did unless they'd personally spent time at camp. He put down his menu and looked at Charity. He wanted to suggest something but he didn't know how she'd take it. He took a deep breath and went for it. "Maybe you should come to camp sometime. See it for yourself."

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Very funny, Jason."

His face fell. "I'm serious. Maybe if you saw it…you'd get it."

"No offense, Jason, but I didn't go to camp as a kid and I'm certainly not going as an adult. I'd feel ridiculous. We're adults, and we should act like it."

"Why?" He asked. "Why do we have to act like adults? That doesn't sound like very much fun to me."

She stared at him and gave him a strange look. He recognized it though. She thought he was stupid. Or naïve. Probably both. Nate and Shane gave him those looks sometimes. Well, everybody gave him those looks on occasion. Everybody except Caitlyn. She never looked at him like that. _Ever_.

She didn't answer his question or even talk to him for the rest of the night. He supposed he'd said something wrong or she felt like he'd said something wrong. He glanced up to find her staring out the window, and he huffed. This was miserable. He pulled the salt and pepper shakers to him and danced them around the table. He smiled to himself. Anytime he and Caitlyn went somewhere she referred to them as Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Why couldn't Charity be more like that? He had a feeling Charity would never make a _Blue's Clues_ reference in public. Or at all, really.

He heard Charity sigh and looked up to find her shaking her head at him. The date appeared to be over. It hadn't ever really started, actually, and there certainly wouldn't be another one. All he wanted to do now was get out of here and take Charity home. He had gourmet doughnuts and action movies at home. Both were left over from the previous evening's movie night…with Caitlyn.

His brow furrowed. For a guy who was supposed to be on a date with someone else…he sure was thinking about Caitlyn a lot. That probably wasn't what was supposed to happen on a date. His cell phone rang suddenly and he gave Charity an apologetic glance and excused himself from the table. He walked toward the restrooms and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jase, what's up?"

"Caity?" He asked in confusion. She knew he was on a date so why was she calling. "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"No," She said in an amused tone. "I was just calling."

"But…I'm on a date."

"Oh! I totally forgot! I'm sorry! Did I interrupt anything?" Caitlyn asked. Something about her tone made the apology seem _less_ than genuine.

"No," Jason admitted. "I think I'm on the worst date ever."

"Aw, really?"

"She thinks I'm immature and stupid. I can tell."

"What?" Caitlyn yelled. "You are _not_ immature and stupid! Where are you?"

"Caity, don't do anything impulsive—"

"Just tell me where you are, Curly."

"That Italian place you like so much."

She gasped and he could almost _hear_ her glare. "You took _her_ to Angelo's? _My_ place?"

He gulped. "Yes?"

"We're going to have a very long talk about this later. If this girl thinks you're immature and stupid she's clearly _unworthy_ of eating at Angelo's. Do _not_ let her order a cannoli. She's not allowed to enjoy the pleasure it will undoubtedly give her. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jason said quickly.

"And don't go anywhere. I plan on saving you from this…this…what's your date's name?"

"Charity."

He heard Caitlyn dry gagging over the phone. "Ew. Please tell me she's not blonde with blue eyes and like the human personification of an angel? Cause I would officially have to throw up."

Jason blushed in embarrassment. "She's…_dark_ blonde."

"Wow, just wow. I'm gonna go now before I barf all over my phone. Sit tight, Jase. I'll be there in a few to get you out of this."

She hung up before he could say goodbye. Jason sighed and stuck his phone in his pocket before rejoining Charity at their table.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Um, work stuff," he lied.

That sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes before the front door opened and Caitlyn came barging through it. She rapidly approached their table.

"Oh, Jason, thank God! You've got to come with me right now. I just dropped _Blue_ off at the vet. He must have ate something he shouldn't have. The vet needs to talk to you like _now_," Caitlyn said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the table.

"Who's Blue?" Charity asked as she eyed Caitlyn suspiciously.

"Jason's dog. I was dog sitting for him tonight," Caitlyn lied.

Jason looked between Caitlyn and Charity for a few seconds before nodding and speaking up hesitantly. "Y—yeah, he's my dog."

"Oh," Charity said with a nod. "Then you'd better go."

"I—I can take you home first," Jason offered with a guilty expression.

"I'll just grab a cab. No worries, really. I'll be fine," Charity said as she waved him and Caitlyn away. She seemed to be in a hurry to get rid of them. "Go check on your dog."

As Caitlyn and Jason began to walk away a waiter stopped them and handed Caitlyn a brown paper bag.

"Angelo heard you come in," The waiter said with a small laugh. "He told me to bring these to you."

"Tell Angelo that he's _brilliant_," Caitlyn said with a smile. She immediately pulled Jason out the door. Once they were outside she released his arm. "There, you're free. Now take me home. I took a cab here and I'm _not_ taking one back."

He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her down the sidewalk. "I'm parked over here." She bit her bottom lip and stared at the arm that went behind her back nervously. He gulped and pulled it away. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"No problem. I'm used to saving you by now," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "It's my favorite pastime."

When they reached his car he held the car door open for her. She smiled at him and slid inside the car. "Thanks."

He nodded and then walked around the other side to get in the driver's seat. "Do you really want to go home or do you want to go to my place to finish off the doughnuts and action movies?"

"I would love to go to your place," She said quickly before her eyes widened and she continued awkwardly, "…to finish off the doughnuts and watch action movies."

He smirked and chuckled. "I knew what you meant. Listen, um, Caity…"

"Yes?" she asked when his sentence trailed off.

"Tonight, something weird kept happening while I was on that date. I didn't spend a lot of time thinking about Charity…"

She gulped. "You didn't?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then, what…what were you thinking about?" Caitlyn asked hesitantly.

He bit his bottom lip. "You. I spent a lot of time thinking about you."

"Oh," Caitlyn said with a smile. A blush formed on her cheeks and Jason cleared his throat.

"What do you think that means?" He asked.

"I can't tell you what that means, Jason," Caitlyn told him. "You have to figure it out for yourself."

"I…think it means I'd really rather be on a date with you," Jason admitted nervously.

Caitlyn smiled at him and nodded. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"You were?" Jason asked as his eye brows rose.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I've only been sending you signals for the last two years, Jase."

His brow furrowed. "I—I just thought you were being nice."

"That should have tipped you off right there. Am I _ever_ truly nice?"

"No," Jason answered.

"See? So clearly I was sending you signals," She said as she turned to give him a pointed look.

He leaned toward her with a smirk. "Well, maybe you should have been clearer."

She glared at him as his lips hovered just above hers. "Well, _maybe_ you should have paid attention."

"And _maybe_ I should kiss you now," Jason said with a lop-sided grin.

"Maybe you should," She said as she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward and teasingly pressed his lips against hers. He was kissing her slowly and softly, and he was driving her mad. She growled softly and pulled him closer. She took charge and kissed him urgently. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, and he quickly deepened the kiss. He pulled away from her lips and kissed along her jaw before he placed one last lingering kiss on her lips.

She sighed happily and smiled brightly at him. "Let's get to your place. We have cannolis and doughnuts to eat."

"Cannolis?" Jason asked as he started the car.

She waved the brown bag at him. "Angelo knows they're my favorites. Sometimes when he's in a good mood he gives me free ones. Apparently, he was in a good mood tonight."

"Share?" Jason asked with a pout.

"Fine, but only because you're so adorable," Caitlyn told him with a chuckle.

"I'll have to learn to use that to my advantage then."


	2. Captain Backfire

**A/N:** Next up: Smitchie! The concept for this one is that Shane and Mitchie were having a perfectly good time until Shane tries too hard to be funny and ruins it. Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

My Stupid Mouth

By angellwings

Chapter Two: Captain Backfire

* * *

_"One more thing, why is it my fault? So maybe I try too hard, but it's all because of this desire. I just wanna be liked. I just wanna be funny. Looks like the jokes on me. So call me Captain Backfire."_

–_John Mayer, "My Stupid Mouth"_

* * *

This was it. Their first date outside of camp. An outsider would probably call this their first _real_ date. But they knew better. So far it was going rather well. At least Shane thought so. She was smiling and they both kept blushing every time their knees bumped underneath the table. The conversation had been light, flirty, and teasing. Mitchie's family had relocated to California after this past summer. Connie's Catering had been getting more and more jobs and her father had gotten an amazing offer to sell his hardware store that he couldn't refuse.

So they'd moved to California and invested a good chunk of the money in Connie's Catering. Which Shane had been fine with because it meant his and Mitchie's relationship was no longer long distance. Mitchie was telling him all about her new school. It was a performing arts school, and Shane was glad to hear that Mitchie was enjoying it. At least he was until…

"Oh my goodness, Shane, you should meet my friend Brian. He is the funniest guy I have _ever_ met. You would love him," Mitchie told him brightly. "He told this joke the other day about Judy Garland and Liza Minelli…you know what? I can't retell it. You would have had to be there."

"Funniest guy you've ever met?" Shane asked with a pout. "I'm funny."

"Yeah, you are. You're just a different kind of funny, you know? You're a goofy, try to be too cool kind of funny. Brian is _joke_-funny."

"I can be joke-funny," He muttered. "I know lots of jokes."

"Lots of jokes _other_ than dead baby jokes?" Mitchie asked with a quirked eyebrow. "You know I hate those."

"_Yes_, I know other jokes besides dead baby jokes," Shane said with a roll of his eyes. "You want a joke? I'll tell you one right now. What does an accountant do when he's constipated?"

"Shane, I really don't—"

"He gets a pencil and works it out!"

"Oh. My. God. Gross, Shane!" Mitchie exclaimed with a disgusted face. "That was _not_ funny. Especially since we haven't eaten yet."

"Oh come on! It was totally funny!"

"No," She said with a roll of her eyes. "It really wasn't."

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. Her knees backed away from his and she refused to look at him. Shane bit back a groan. Great, just great. He was an idiot. Why had he told that joke? A part of him had to know Mitchie would hate it. Their food was set down in front of them and Mitchie wrinkled her nose before she shoved her plate away from her. Shane sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Mitch…"

"I think we should _not_ talk for a while."

"C'mon, look, I'm sorry! You're right…it was a terrible joke. I shouldn't have told it."

Mitchie huffed. "I don't get it, Shane. Things were going so well, and then you just had to ruin it a little."

"I didn't mean to! I was just—" He cut himself off and blushed in embarrassment.

"You were just what?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"I was jealous! Some guy that I don't know is the funniest guy you've ever met! I bet he's not famous and completely normal too! And I'm sure everyone likes him and he's never moody or selfish. I mean why would you date me if there's someone around like _Brian_?"

Mitchie's glare softened and she smiled at him in amusement. "You're mind jumped from me finding some guy funny to me breaking up with you for him? Wow, Shane, what goes on inside that head of yours?"

"You don't want to know. Seriously, you don't," He told her with a shake of his head. "I just want to be liked. To be funny. But all I ever seem to do is make people mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Mitchie told him. "I was, and am, a little frustrated, but I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Shane asked.

Mitchie shook her head. "No, but from now on save the disgusting jokes for your brothers, okay?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

"And, Shane," Mitchie said as she reached across the table to grab his hand. "Just because I find some other guy funny doesn't mean I like you any less. If I haven't dumped you by now then I think you're safe."

He quirked a brow at her and grinned. "Gee, thanks."

She smiled. "Well, it's true. Can you think of any other relationship that's been through as much drama as ours?"

He smirked. "Troy and Gabriella?"

She laughed loudly and shook her head. "You did _not_ just make a _High School Musical_ reference."

"Oh but I did, and you totally thought it was awesome," Shane told her. "Admit it."

She scooted her chair around the table until she was next to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You're right, I thought it was awesome. _And_ it was a joke that didn't backfire."

"Good," Shane said with a nod. "Then maybe I should meet this Brian and prove to you how _un_funny he is."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No way, Captain Backfire. That's a _terrible_ idea."

"Captain Backfire?" He asked with a grin. He smirked and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. He winked at her as he pulled away. "I like it."


	3. Only Hurts Me

My Stupid Mouth

By angellwings

Chapter Three: Only Hurts Me

* * *

_"I'm never speaking up again. It only hurts me. I'd rather be a mystery than she desert me. Oh I'm never speaking up again. Starting now."_

_-John Mayer, "My Stupid Mouth"

* * *

_

Nate couldn't believe he'd actually done it. He'd asked Olivia out on a date. He'd been attempting to work up the nerve (and the words) to do that for _weeks_ now. Nate _still_ couldn't really talk to girls. It didn't matter how much older he was or how much more he'd accomplished…he still had a hard time sharing anything about himself with a girl. He was afraid they would hear something they didn't like and run away. That they would find out his deepest dorkiest secrets and never want to see him again. He'd yet to be in a relationship or a flirtation that proved otherwise.

He _wanted_ this one to prove him wrong. This date needed to go well.

And Nate was notoriously bad at dates. He rarely talked on first dates or second dates or even third dates. Dates just _weren't_ his thing, and everyone knew it. He needed help. Serious help, and there was only one person he could think to turn to. This person was good at not only getting dates, but keeping them too. This person was Ella Pador. Her office door was open but he knocked on the door frame just to be safe. She jumped and then turned to face him.

"Nate! I didn't hear you walk up!" She exclaimed. "What are you? Part ninja?"

He laughed. "Not just part ninja, Ells. I'm Batman."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Nathaniel. So, what's up? What do you need?"

"I have a date on Friday night."

Her grin faltered for a split second but she quickly recovered and smiled at him. "I see, and you need a _great_ outfit, right? Well, I'll try and find time to help Nate but I'm not sure that I really have—"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd help me with something else."

Her brow furrowed and she tilted her head slightly. "Oh?"

"What are you doing for dinner tomorrow night?"

Her eyes widened. "What? You want to take me to dinner?"

"Yes, no one knows more about good date behavior than you, Ells. I was hoping you would help me out. Sort of like a practice date," Nate said as he gave her a hopeful look. "Please?"

"A practice date?" She asked. "You mean, we would go out and you would pretend it was a date?"

"Yes, and then you could tell me everything that I do wrong so that I can fix it in time to—"

"Have a wonderful _real_ date," Ella said with a nod and a sigh. "Right, of course."

"So, will you help me?" Nate asked with a pleading look.

Ella bit her bottom lip and nodded hesitantly. "Sure, of course, I'll help. But I can't do tomorrow night. I've got plans. What about tonight?"

"You have plans?" Nate asked.

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Yes, Nate. I do have a life, thank you."

He nodded and then smirked after a moment. "I didn't mean to insinuate that you didn't. And I can do tonight. No problem. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Can we make it eight? I don't get off work until six today and I need time to change."

"Sure, eight it is," Nate said with a smile. He gave Ella a quick hug. "Thank you for this, Ells. I really appreciate it."

He pulled away before Ella could hug him back and then said a hurried goodbye as he left to meet his brothers at the studio. Ella closed her office door and huffed. She leaned against the door and shook her head. "This is a terrible idea, Ella Pador."

There was no way she could handle a fake date with the guy she'd had a crush on for _years_. Ella had a feeling she was about to get in over her head.

* * *

Nate shook himself out of his thoughts as he approached Ella's apartment door. He didn't know why he kept wondering _who_ Ella had plans with tomorrow night. It had been bugging him all day. The minute Ella mentioned she had plans Nate's mind immediately began to try and figure who her latest date could be. She hadn't mentioned anyone to him lately. He took a deep breath and knocked. He didn't understand why this was bothering him so much anyway.

The door opened and he was immediately greeted with a bright smile from Ella. He gulped as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a strapless dress that stopped about three inches above her knee, and her dark hair fell across her shoulders in gentle waves. She looked gorgeous.

"I—you look beautiful, Ella. Really."

She blushed and glanced down at her extremely tall heels. "Thank you."

He cleared his throat and then offered her his arm. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Let's do this. Practice date starts _now_, so be on your best behavior, Nathaniel. I won't pull any punches."

He laughed and nodded. "And I wouldn't want you to."

She looped her arm through his and then he led her from the building. When they reached his car and they'd yet to start small talk Ella roughly poked his arm. "Rule number one, Nate, awkward silences are _bad_."

"Right, silences, bad…got it."

Ella shook her head as he opened the car door for her. "No, not _all_ silences just awkward ones. Awkward silences build up nerves, and excessive nerves on first dates never result in anything good for either person."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, no _awkward_ silences."

"Good, because you don't want to dismiss tense silences and comfortable silences," She said as she leaned back against the frame of the car.

He quirked a brow at her and propped his arm on top of the door. "And what's the difference in those?"

"Comfortable is a silence that says talking isn't required. That you don't need to fill every silence to be at ease around the other person," She told him.

"And a tense silence?" Nate asked.

"That's the silence that's full of romantic chemistry. Usually it leads to a soft touch or," Ella paused before she hesitantly continued. "Or a kiss. You know, it's those moments where everything gets sort of foggy and you're moving toward the other person without even realizing it. The moments that feel…magical."

Nate could feel himself leaning further and further across the door. He didn't remember moving but he could feel it happening. His eyes landed on her lips and he gulped. Ella could feel him staring and she was looking every where but at him. She finally looked up and caught his glance as his absently licked his lips. Ella felt her breathing quicken and she quickly turned away from him and ducked inside the car. Tense moments weren't supposed to happen on _pretend_ dates. She had to keep herself from getting caught up again. Nate wasn't _really_ on a date with her. He was just using her as practice. She had to keep reminding herself of that if she wanted to come out of this date unscathed.

Nate blinked at the spot where Ella had been standing for a moment before he cleared his throat and shut the car door. Was that just…did he almost _kiss_ Ella? He'd certainly wanted to. Wait. He'd wanted to _kiss_ Ella?

He'd wanted to kiss Ella. What did that mean? Could he…_like_ Ella? It would explain why he was so distracted by trying to figure out who she had plans with. He'd been jealous. This wasn't just a practice date, not to him. This was a _real_ date. As he walked around to the driver's side he mentally cursed himself. Ella thought this was a fake date because _he'd _told her that. He was an idiot. A big, big idiot.

He sat down in the car and he could _feel_ the awkwardness surround them. He started the car, and pulled into the street. "So, how was work?"

Ella winced. "Work is not a first date conversation topic. Unless you're asking _what_ her work _is_. That's different, but if you know what they do for a living and you ask…it comes off as more of a _relationship_ topic. So stick to basic statistics and facts at first. Really get to know your date."

"Okay, but…I know all of that stuff about you," Nate said with a sigh.

Ella smirked. "Do you really? Are you _sure_ about that?"

He nodded. "I know what you do. I know who your parents are. I know that you have one older brother. I know where you went to college and I even remember the name of your high school. I know that you collect special edition Barbie dolls, specifically the ones affiliated with actual fashion designers. I know that you prefer dark chocolate to milk chocolate and that you will never, under any circumstances, eat chocolate with almonds in it. And I know that your favorite magazine, whether you admit it or not, is Seventeen. Believe me, Ella. I'm _sure_."

She blinked at him for a few moments and then blushed deeply. "I—um, well…now you know what you need to learn about your date. I mean if you're able to learn that much about little old _me_ then you'll certainly be able to learn even more about, um—what's your date's name?"

He sighed. "Olivia."

Her brow furrowed. "Olivia? The new girl that Caitlyn's been producing for?"

"That's the one."

"Oh, well, that seems right, I guess. She's very talented. I've heard some of the mixes Caitlyn's working on for her. They were impressive. Exactly your kind of girl," Ella said softly with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Ella—"

"You two should have no problem finding something to talk about Friday night."

"Ella, we need to talk," Nate said hurriedly before Ella could interrupt him again.

"What could we possibly need to talk about?" Ella asked. "You wanted me to help you prepare for your date and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"We had a 'tense' moment earlier, Ells," He stated nervously.

"No, no we didn't. You can't have tense moments on fake dates. That's why they're called 'fake dates', Nate," Ella said frantically.

"What if I don't want this to be a fake date anymore?" Nate asked her.

"What?" Ella asked in shock.

"I wasn't caught up in the moment before. I _wanted_ to kiss you. I _still_ want to kiss you. But more than that…I want—I want…"

Ella gulped. "You want what, Nate?"

"I want _you_. I want to date _you_. I just didn't know it until tonight," He admitted.

"Nate, you only _think_ you want to date me because I'm in this dress and we got caught up in everything before…you can't just _suddenly_ decide you want to date me. I mean, if you were to change your mind tomorrow…I—I don't think I could take it," Ella told him as she studied her hands.

He pulled into the lot in front of the restaurant and parked. He turned and grabbed Ella's hands. "I don't _think_, I _know_. And this started long before I saw you in this dress, Ells. This morning when you said you had plans with someone else…ever since I've been driving myself crazy trying to figure out _who_ you have plans with. I'm going insane, and I don't much like the idea of you being on a date with someone else tomorrow night. You should be dating me not…whoever this new guy is."

Ella grinned and slowly looked up at him. "Wait, you mean you were…_jealous_? All because I said I had plans?"

"Yes! Okay? Yes, I was jealous that you've got some guy I've never heard anything about until now. There, I said it. Happy?" Nate said with a huff.

"Yes, actually, I am," Ella said with a chuckle. "So, you're sure that you don't just want to date me because…of the _circumstances_ of the evening?"

"I'm sure. Now I'm just waiting to hear you tell me the same thing," Nate said nervously. "Whoever your date is tomorrow can't know you as well I do. Really, Ella—"

She laughed softly and he cut himself off.

"What?" He asked worriedly. "What's so funny?"

"Nate," Ella said as she laughed again. "I never said I had a _date_. I just said I had _plans_."

"So, you don't have a date?" He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I have dinner with my dad. Every third Thursday of the month."

"Dinner…with your dad?"

She smirked at him. "Yes, dinner with my dad. Feel better now?"

He sighed in relief and smiled brightly. "Much. So, does that mean—is this a _real_ date?"

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss his cheek lightly. "Yes, this is a real date."


End file.
